choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
LoveHacks, Book 1
#'LoveHacks, Book 1' is the first book of the ''#LoveHacks'' series. It is followed by #LoveHacks, Book 2. Summary New city, new job, new friends... Can you navigate the hilarious ups and downs of dating in the modern world? Chapters Chapter 1: This Story Will Change Your Life New city, new job, new friends... Can you navigate the hilarious ups and downs of dating in the modern world? Chapter 2: Telltale Signs Your BFF Is Into You When a blast from your past interrupts your date, how will you juggle new romance and old friends? Chapter 3: 3 SF Spots to Visit Before You Die When Mark disappears into the city nightlife, can the rest of the gang team up to find him? Chapter 4: You've Been Breaking Up Your Friends All Wrong Cole comes up with a devious plan to convince Mark and Amy to break up for good! Will he succeed? Chapter 5: Do's and Don'ts of Double Dating A blind date turns into double the trouble when you run into Mark and Amy. Chapter 6: Things Only Country Fans Will Understand Could a country-themed date turn into a rehash of the Worst Date Ever? Chapter 7: What the Media Hasn't Told You About Finding a Job The group decides to find Sereena a job... but are they up for the task? Chapter 8: She Dates A Bad Boy. You Won't Believe What Happens Next! Cole and Mark plot to find Horatio a girlfriend... but can they help his wandering heart find true love? Chapter 9: 9 Things Only Attractive People Get Away With! ClickIt is hiring a new writer, and Brooke comes to grips with being just TOO attractive. Chapter 10: We Need To Talk About Rich Guys! A date whisks you away on a romantic escape! Will you find love in The Floating City? Chapter 11: 11 Times Geeks Gave Us Life! Mark finally decides to confront his feelings for a friend... but how will she respond? Chapter 12: We Dated Three Guys At Once So You Don't Have To! With a push from a coworker, you decide to date the final three guys for your article... all at once! Chapter 13: 13 Dating Fails You Have To See To Believe When your date starts to go south, will a special someone come to your rescue? Chapter 14: Don't Sabotage Without Reading This First Cole has a master plan to get back at his business rival.... but will he be able to follow through? Chapter 15: Why Sports Dates Have Us Hooked Ben takes you out to the ball game while Brooke challenges Sereena to give social media a chance. Chapter 16: 16 Secrets For The Perfect Breakup You finally tell Ben the truth about your job... but how will he react? Chapter 17: 17 Things Never To Do At A Work Party You and your friends are headed to the ClickIt Anniversary Party! Will a special someone sweep you off your feet? Chapter 18: The Ending Will Blow Your Mind! A special someone will have you seeing fireworks in the #LoveHacks Book 1 finale... but who will you choose? Trivia * The title of the series is a play on the concept, "Life Hacks". * This book boasts the longest chapter titles of any Choices story. *The chapter titles' appear to mimic typical "Buzzfeed" article titles, all the while describing the plot of the chapter. ** Furthermore, Chapters 3, 9, 11, 13, 16 and 17 all have listicle titles where the number of items in the list matches its respective chapter number. * The book is peppered with cameo appearances of characters from other Choices series: ** Chapter 3: Yasmin Udoka & Enrique Vasquez ("The Freshman") and Nikhil Mantha ("Most Wanted"). ** Chapter 7: Bartender ("Rules of Engagement"). ** Chapter 8: Jessica Greene ("Most Wanted"). ** Chapter 9: Buzz & Shane ("Rules of Engagement"). ** Chapter 12: Antoine Pierce ("Rules of Engagement"). ** Chapter 15: Zack & Brandon ("The Freshman"), and Shane, Isabella & Santiago ("Rules of Engagement"). ** Chapter 18: Bartender & Blaire Hall ("Rules of Engagement"). * In Chapter 14, Leah's screenplay is actually a parody of Most Wanted, Book 1. * In Chapter 18, it is revealed that the book takes place over the course of one month. Category:Stories Category:LoveHacks Category:Romance